Glorwing
Glorwing is a roleplay persistent world set in the world of Wilwarin. More information about the world and setting can be found in the Wilwarin World Wiki, while the server's forums can be found here. Glorwing has been around for well over three years now, and is a world where player characters can form guilds, churches, and even nations. After a three-year hiatus, Glorwing is coming back online. To give a taste of it, here's a statement by Glorwing's founder. Basic values By Cornflower, creator of Glorwing Glorwing was once a pen and paper world, based on Drakar och Demoner, that I made around 1985-1986 as a background to a lot of campaigns we were playing at the time. All the documentation is actually handwritten on real paper (you know the white stuff made out of trees?). I've been playing a lot on many PW:s ever since NWN was released, but I've always felt that something was missing. Either the world was not what I wanted, or the staff was disrespectful of the players. Anyway, when one of the admins on the best PW I found met a (reasonable, I thought) suggestion with "Why come to my world and biatch? If you don't like it, build your own", I decided to do just that… So, I dug up my old Glorwing documentation, almost choked on the dust and got to work.. These are the basic ideas, values, I started out with: *I sincerely hate HCR and other stuff that hamper the player's experience of the world. If you can believe in dragons, you can believe in respawning without too high penalties... *Most PW:s focus too much on heavy scripting and too little on creating storylines and athmosphere for the players to enjoy. If you use the standard features in the toolset efficiently, this is mostly good enough. *PvP should only exist when it is very well RP-motivated. *Magic thingies should be plentiful for low-grade weaponry and very rare for high-grade weaponry. *Treasures should be reasonably plentiful for difficult encounters, since the real world is rather treasure-poor. *Rich characters should have custom things to spend their riches on, like individual cool clothing, customized magical items, houses or palaces. *XP should be at most 10%. *XP should also be given out for good RP, removing traps, opening doors. *Most monsters should not be immune to sneaks and criticals, since this hampers some cool classes. *Powergaming sucks, RP rules. *I don't like wars between player factions. There's enough conflict in the real world. Any wars fought on this world will be between city defenders and the evil hordes of ((DM-controlled)) undead. OK, this may be renegotiable as long as I don't have to fight in them. I've tried to make Glorwing into a place that should feel alive for single players through quests and NPCs and a wide variety of encounters and environments. It's easy to move around in the world, because none of us plays because we enjoy running across vast areas. I've put in several different Inns and Taverns, to allow different player factions to find their own home. I put some effort in sounds and lighting to provide atmosphere and the look-feel that is so important for immersion in the game. I'm looking for the classic, fairy-tale quality of PW with low level of civilization and lots of outdoor areas to explore. A sense of adventure if you will. If I have succeeded or not is entirely up to you to decide. Join and find out! Category:Gameworlds